The present invention relates to means for facilitating the quick release of safety guards, or bar structures, associated with windows. In particular, the present invention relates to apparatus effective for the quick release of metal guards disposed about any window opening found in a building or related structure. Likewise, the present invention teaches a process for the quick release of those guards found around windows or related structures--for example--in the event of an emergency, when the only available route out of the building may be the window or related aperture.
Many homes and buildings are equipped with window guards, or the like structural homologues, for several purposes. Prominent among these purposes are securing the window openings from intruders and other unwanted ingress's, and in some instances these structures may be required for preventing small children from passing outward through them. Conventional window guards which keep intruders out, unfortunately may also prevent emergency egress, which has resulted in numerous injuries and fatalities. Likewise, known lock release brackets and associated levers have failed to adequately address this serious drawback.
As reported in recent news stories, during natural disasters including, for example, fires, window guards which could not be removed from the inside have caused people to be trapped and burned or otherwise traumatized to death. The teachings of the present invention have ameliorated this longstanding problem, and on this basis should be recognized as constituting progress in science and the useful arts.
By way of background, attention is called to the following United States Letters Patents which have each been examined during the course of the present invention and found to be technically distinguishable from the instant teachings, as claimed subject matter created by the present inventor which is respectfully submitted to be new, novel and unobvious within the definition prescribed by statute:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,428,924; 4,838,001; 4,624,072; 4,467,574; 4,593,492; 3,942,764;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,924; for example, which issued on Jul. 4, 1995 to Pifer disclosed a High Security Window/Door Apparatus. U.S. Letters Pat. No. 5,428,924 ("the '924 patent") disclosed two transparent panes in parallel, spaced apart relation which were mounted on the inner periphery of a sash. The purpose of the '924 patent was to prevent ingress by creating the appearance of a multi-pane window. The '924 patent, in contrast to the present invention, was not disposed through the wall of the frame surrounding a window.
Likewise, U.S. Letters Pat. No. 4,838,001; ("the '001 patent") which issued Jun. 13, 1989 to Battles, for removably attaching a decorative window grid to a window sash, is directed at creating a visual impression that a single window pane is actually comprised of a plurality of window panes carried adjacent to one another. In contradistinction to the '001 patent--the teachings of the present invention provide for rapid and facile detachment of conventional window guard and bar member.
U.S. Letters Pat. No. 4,624,072; also discloses a device which is not readily detachable, as in the case of the instant teachings--rather this patent would not be substantially detached, in contradistinction to the present invention.
Further, U.S. Letters Pat. No. 4,467,574; discloses an additional device which is not readily removable due to its nature as threadedly engaged (with the use of screw means) such that it could not rapidly be detached. The present invention is designed to overcome each of these shortcomings, and provide for readily accessible egress through an opening, such as window, which heretofore stood blocked in the event of an emergency.
It is respectfully submitted that each of the other references merely defines the state of the art or shows the type of systems which have been used to alternately address those issued ameliorated by the teachings of the present invention. Accordingly, further discussions of these references has been omitted at this time due to the fact that they are readily distinguishable from the instant teachings to one of skill in the art.
In sum, no disclosures among the prior art have addressed those problems solved by the instant teachings, which demonstrates the contributions of the present inventor to the solution of the longstanding problem of people being trapped within structures by metal bars or the like window guards.